Passing Storm
by NessieObsessed
Summary: When Jacob and Nessie finally progress to a real relationship, what will happen, will she ever truly love him? THIS STORY IS NOW ON HOLD AS FOR IT IS BEING REWRITTEN! PLEASE READ THOUGH
1. prolouge

Prologue:

I am Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I've had one heck of a life, and I'm only seven! You may know my family a little better than you know me. Heck! You may not even remember me. My family is Mom(Isabella Cullen), my Dad (Edward Cullen), Aunt Rosalie ( Rosalie Hale), Aunt Alice ( Alice Cullen), Uncle Emmet or my big teddy bear (Emmet Cullen), Uncle Jasper ( Jasper Hale), Grandpa ( Charlie Swan), Grandma ( Rena Swan), Grandfather ( Carlisle Cullen), Grandmother ( Esme Cullen). And don't for get that pack of wolves down at LaPush reservation that I have adopted as a second family. Heres my story since Stephanie, artfully left most of my life out.


	2. First lovealmost

Chapter 1: first love…almost

"Hey Ness wanna hunt!" Jacob said while bouncing up and down like an idiot.

"Sure Jake." I said with a smile on my face. I would do anything for him.

"What ya got there?" he said gesturing to my doodles that were surrounded by hearts.

"Oh nothing." I said slamming the notebook shut and locking it. I didn't want him to know that I was torn on weather I wanted my teenage romance to be with him or Seth Clearwater! I have to admit that most of my notes and doodles are about Seth, guilty, and I had more of a love want with Seth opposed to Jake. Of course my father knew about it because I'm constantly thinking about my dilemma , and when I sat down and asked him what I should do he said-

"Listen your heart will always lead you in the right direction, follow that." I told him that he was speaking gibberish and that he didn't help one bit. He responded with-

"I know, but one day you'll thank me for this advice. And that will be the day that it makes all falls into place and this all makes sense." Great well that was no help. Wait…I think I hear Jake screaming.

"ARE YOU LISTING RENESMEE!" right next to my head I jumped and slapped his face by accident.

"Oops sorry Jakey! Now let's go hunt!

"Go phase I wont look" I laughed.

"Lets walk, I need to talk to you about something…"

"What?" I ask not knowing anything.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I love you. And I know you love me too. And I have been thinking, why don't we take this imprinting thing to the next level? I mean were both mutually sound and ready for this. And don't pretend to be all surprised, I see you doodling; I see the way that your dad reads your mind while you're doodling, and gives me a dirty look. I know how we would be wonderful. All you have to do is say yes, and well, we will be wonderful. And if I am in-fact wrong, and if you don't want to do this, just say so and we can wait. So what do you say Ness?" the opportunity is here and he is after all my imprint, and that has to mean that we have to be together right. He is my one and only imprint and I shouldn't look a gifted horse in the mouth. In this case a gifted wolf. And I guess I truly did love Jake, so this would work.

"I love you Jacob Black, yes." Now to face my dad.


	3. I dont think I can do this

Chapter 2: I don't think I can do this.

We have Seth Leigh, Quil, Embry, and Jake over for dinner as an announcement thing.

"To Jake and Nessie." Said Seth with a false smile slapped on his mouth, it looked terribly forced. That made me concerned and I wanted to know what was going on. My dad was a little bit of a help, after all it's not like he can just tell me what Seth is thinking in front of him, especially if it's embarrassing. But my dad is still my dad and wanted me to be happy and nodded his head toward where Jake was sitting. I decided to excuse ourselves to get some air and I was to ask him why Seth was faking being happy.

When we got outside, I pulled him to the side.

"What is it Hun?" he asked in a joking-bored way.

"Well Seth seems a little out of sorts, and I wanted to make sure he was ok, or if you know what he was thinking about during the toast, or maybe you know why he has a fake air of happiness surrounding him?" I asked innocently enough, I just wanted to know what I could do to help a friend that would do the same for me. If Seth is in pain, I am almost required to help. And as Jake opened his mouth, I realized he was getting slightly angry as I was speaking.

"Why are you so concerned? Seth is happy for us it is NOT fake." I knew he was lying because I could hear the acid in his voice.

"Jake you're freaking out, so I know something is wrong. If this is going to be a good relationship we need to tell the truth." I said this not expecting a question for a response. Was this turning into a game or was this me? I am so confused.

"Well Renesmee, have you been completely truthful with me? Are you sure there isn't anything that you want to get off your chest?" What is he talking about? I've never lied to Jake, how he could think that. Wait…..if he...

"Did u look in my diary or talk to my dad lately?" I was getting worried.

"I tried your dad when I thought something was up with you. But I'm sorry; he wasn't any help so I went into your diary. If you didn't want to go out with me and you're torn its ok, I've got eternity." I felt so bed but I don't think I can do this; lead Jake on when I'm in love with his best friend. I want him as a brother not as a boyfriend or… you know a… husband…. I want him to be the one that is always there to be a big furry shoulder to cry on. But that's evil that's wrong. It's truly monster like of me. I know what my mom's dilemma was. Am I supposed to tell him the truth, and possibly lose him forever? Or am I supposed to go along with it forever and lose the one that I love and can't survive without, also known as, missing my chance… I just have to tell him, and breathe, got Jake hugged tight. I would miss that about him. But reluctantly, I squirmed out of his embrace.

"Jake I don't think this is the type of waiting situation, and I don't want you to be forced to stay…." I looked at his face and he didn't follow my train of thought. Was I going to have to say it flat out, with all those un-human ears 100 yards away?

"What are you saying Ness?" yup I was. I paused then got mad at the world for making me have to say this and I accidentally screamed,

"I LOVE SETH, JAKE!" he just sat there in shock and I heard a plate drop inside; I assumed it was Seth's. Then Jake was gone, not in the house, not in the woods, and I don't think he is ever coming back. I broke down into tears and ran at my half vampire speed to my room in the cabin. I didn't want to be botherd.


	4. what have I done, what will I do

Chapter 3: what have I done, what will I do, will everyone be ok?

I sat in my room for what seemed like ages. I was staring out my window, I saw the sun set, and I saw the sun rise all in what seemed like days, and months, and weeks, and years. The sun was in the sky but I still felt like I couldn't move. I was thinking about my whole life, reanalyzing it all, I felt like not doing anything would give me answers. Then suddenly the door opened and I assumed it was one of my parents. I just sat there knowing they would say whatever, I would remain un-moving, and they would hopefully leave. But when the person sat down, I felt a sudden heat wave hit me. Omg its Jake.

"Are you here to tell me that you're leaving forever, and that I broke your heart? Because if you are all I have to say is I am so sorry, and I hope you can find better than me." Wow, did I really just say that? I think I did. I closed my eyes. He turned me around to face him and hugged me. I was confused for two reasons. One, I just broke his heart, and Two, he felt smaller than I remembered him.

"Now why would I leave you when you look so sad?" I knew that voice. For the first time, I realized I was crying, for who knows how long.

"Seth? What are you doing here?" I'm utterly astounded.

"Well, you ran away. Nes, you've been here for 16 hours. Plus, you never got an appropriate answer to your question."

What on earth is he talking about? Oh now I see.

"Then why were you off last night and why have you and Jake been so tense lately?"

"Ness, the truth is that, I just can't stop thinking about you, and I love you too. It annoys Jake, because you guys are imprint, and imprinted. Don't worry, I haven't imprinted on you. And I can survive if Jake is what you want. No matter what situation were in at the time, you can always choose Jake over me. And I hope you'll accept that one day I may possibly imprint my self. And if you want to do anything about, us, then you should talk to Jake. I promise that he will listen to you if you just explain that you're not ready and that you want to have other boyfriends before you settle with the guy that you know someday you'll be with. Wait….if this isn't true, don't tell him. Make sure you tell him the truth."

"But Seth, that is the truth. That I'm just not ready for that kind of relationship yet. I need some fling romance along the way, so yes."

"Yes to what?"

"Yes I will be your girlfriend." This was all going too perfect. Think about poor Jake somewhere. That reminds me.

"Where is Jake? I need to talk to him." I wasn't sure if he wanted to see me, but I had to tell him. I had to tell him everything.

"Last time I phased, he was at first beach."

"Thanks Seth, I'm going to go see him." I kissed him " I love you".


	5. 2 weeks

_A/N_

_Thank you to all of my readers_

_And thank you to my first reviewer, Little Winter._

_I hope you like my story_

_AND tell your friends. _

_Please review_

_And I will try to get your suggestions into the story._

Chapter 4: passing storm: 2 weeks

I got in my pink Porsche 911 turbo convertible (compliments of Alice.) and proceeded to drive to first beach in LaPush, determined to tell Jake everything and hope he waits for me... I loved Jake but I wanted a relation ship before him so I wouldn't screw up, and so I wouldn't do stupid juvenile things that would screw everything up. He had to understand that this was a little for him… right…

I drove into the parking lot at the beach, and there he was. I parked the car, and I knew he knew I was there. I walked up to him and he stopped, waiting for me to say something.

"Jake, I need you to understand. That I love you…and I need you. Jake I honestly want to be with you, as your girlfriend, and eventually, as your wife. But I need to get small teenage romances out of the way. Like I'm practicing, making sure that I don't damage what we will hopefully have. Please, someday, we will work. I know what you're thinking, "_What about Seth, doesn't he have feelings here?_"" I poorly imitated his voice, which made him chuckle.

"Seth knows all of this, and he accepts all of this situation, and the tedious conditions. Will you, Jacob Black, please, stick around, for me? Please."

I waited for his response with what I assumed an egger face. His face turned serious and deeply submerged in thought.

"Ask me again in 2 weeks. I'm not sure if I can risk going through the same think I did with your mom, not again. And Renesmee, the last thing I want to do is hurt you; in fact… it's not even on my list, because I would never intentionally hurt you. But I'm thinking of my sanity, you mother… hurt me so severely, but you're my imprint, and I don't want to imagine the pain that would come with having to learn that I lost you."

I knew where he was coming from, and I understood, he kissed my forehead and said

"2 weeks"

Then he left.


	6. A rush of imprinting

A rush of imprinting!

_A/N:_

_Oh hello there. I didn't see you there. How are you? Oh…I see…you're mad because I haven't updated in a long time… I'm sorry. Lol I promise to update more often. And I know this chapter is a little bumpy and very quick paced I just don't want to play with this Seth thing much longer, you know? Lol sooo… time to read!_

_*******language in this chapter*******_

I got home a little frustrated and a little in love… but with two people… god I feel like such a bitch…. Ugh I was raised right, and I'm nice….and yet…here is the bitch. I wish I could rewind. But I had little time to think because when I got back to the house, to my little surprise, I found Seth there. He was just chilling and relaxing like it was normal. It got strange when he acted so normal that he said,

"Welcome home Hun." And kissed me on the mouth. Most importantly, my dad didn't mind. This had to because they were best friends…why couldn't it have been Jake in that confrontation with Victoria…then they would be friends. And I wouldn't be faced with my dilemma.

"Should we go to the cottage?" said Seth; this also didn't bother my father. Wait….. (Mental note) Id have to thank Jasper later. We started to head out.

"Wait sweetie, I need to tell you that Phanella, and Tanya are coming to visit tomorrow." My mother said with a tone of anticipation in her voice. Phanella was my best friend! Well my immortal best friend. She is another half breed from the Denali clan she's been vegetarian for almost 2 years now, and I give her so many kudos for that. It's tough. I smiled and said.

"K mom, I honestly can't wait!" I heard her chuckle lowly. As I was saying that, I managed to run into the door frame. That caused Uncle Emmet to laugh hysterically, and I faintly herd him say that the clumsy vampire syndrome was passed down the line, followed by a smack by rose. I loved my sick and twisted, huge and dysfunctional, family.

I woke up around 7 am to notice that Seth had stayed the whole night. That made me smile I just had to think about all of those times that I woke up in Jake's arms….. SNAP OUT OF IT NES YOUR LOSING IT! I flipped over to expect Seth with a good morning and a kiss… But what I got was not the same.

I turned over to find a bright eyed and busy tailed Phanella practically bouncing next to me. I screamed in shock. She just laughed. I hid my face in the blankets.

"I hate when you have coffee." I sleepily groaned.

"Peppermint mocha, from that little café down the street! You know I always get it here because they don't have that awesome stuff in Denali! Its yum yum yummy!"

"I need to keep duck tape handy when your within a 10 mile radius." I said. She laughed and said,

"The day has started! Get up lazy bones!" I groaned as she forcefully yanked me out of my bed.

"You know, this guy named Seth. A wolf, that's not Jake, that happens to be your new boyfriend has been waiting at the house since your dad, Uncle Edward, kicked him out. Now SPILL! I want everything, if you leve a single detail out I will burn you at the stake."

"You talk to much." I said, still falling asleep where I was standing.

"SPILL" she screamed while she was shaking me. Well I was up now.

"Ill try to keep it easy. I liked Seth and Jake imprinted on me so that's not cool-"I was being sarcastic and dumbing it down for her.

"So we all came to an agreement that this would only last… say… 2 weeks. Because I wanted a dry run, before Jake, so I didn't screw anything up. Although I've had strong feelings for Jake, the more I realize I'm not attached to him. Do you like Seth?" I knew her face too well. The I like that guy face.

"How'd you know? But if he's yours,"

"Go ahead, it was ending soon anyway."

"Thanks Nes." We headed back to the house

I walked into the house. Expecting having to talk to Seth about our relationship. I'm such a Bitch. I had to end this. It was eating away at my conscious. But I realized his attention was completely diverted. He was staring at Phanella. He was staring at her like he had seen light for the first time. Like the way….ugh oh… like the way that Jake looked at me. Then I got it. Seth imprinted on Phanella. Well that was easy.

"Was this what you were getting to?" Seth said, then was just infatuated with Phanella then said.

"Go to Jake Nes. He's the one you love. Just go." He said with a smile on his face.

I turned and got into my car, and headed to first beach, at a quick pace. I needed to talk to him and fast. I drove in and saw him on a driftwood tree. I got over to him. He turned to see what I wanted. I said

"I love you." And kissed him. A true kiss. That enforced that I loved him, and only him.

" I love you to" was all he said in return. I loved him. And would love him forever.


	7. Lydia, and a campfire

Chapter 6: Lydia, and campfire.

_A/N:_

_Thank you Lydia you are my #1 fan Lol I luv ya! And you've all been waiting with baited breath for this. And I'm happy to announce that I'm now publishing a chapter every 1 to 1½ days. I also have two other important announcements. One, this story is going to be really long, and that's why I'm updating more often now. I'm sorry but this story is just not set up with a sequel in mind. The chapters may eventually exceed 100. Ik it's weird. Second order if business, I am working on two other story's at the moment if you would like spoilers on them, all you have to do is pm me. Now enough with my gibber jabber and my business, and announcements. LET'S GET TO THE STORY!_

I was sitting there making out with Jake and I knew, in that moment, that he was my one. The one I was meant to live my whole life, and possibly past that with. And he pulled away which made me sad. He noticed. And chuckled.

"So, if we now have this thing, which I think, we do. Let's not come out the same way as last time. I don't want any chance of bad things to happen, Ok?" I nodded.

"Let's do it at the camp fire tonight. Everyone's going to be there. Sam's announcing his retirement, so he can grow old with Emily. And saying that I'm going to be leader of both tribes." Everyone already knew this of course. There's that stupid wolf communication mind reading thing that they do. I was just so happy to call this one MY wolf.

"Sure I would love that." I said then kissed him again.

"Oh just so you know, your best friend Lydia…"

"What's wrong?" I asked nervously.

"Well, Embry kind of imprinted on her. So she knows everything about the wolves, and the vampires, and well… you."

"So I don't need to hide it from her anymore!" I was so happy. He chuckled.

"No, you don't need to anymore. And she can't wait to see you. We also took the liberty of telling her about the Denali clan, and how they were…vegetarians… and how Phanella is one of your other best friends…anddddd."

"WHAT!" I wanted to know what Lydia thought about me and Phanella.

"She said that she hoped that they got along because she was going to need her friends that understand, now more than ever. So please ask Phanella to be nice." I nodded my head and couldn't resist another kiss. Why did we take such a long twisted route to here?

"Mom, Dad, were ready." I said quietly to the empty room. In a matter of seconds they were there.

I was wearing a light pink flared mini skirt with pink and whit high tops and a low cut, tight long sleeve white shirt. I wore a pink tank under it. I had my bronze curls lying down on my shoulders. Phanella was wearing dark skinny jeans, light purple converse with dark purple laces, and a low cut light purple aeropostale tee shirt with dark blue shiny accents, here hair was down also. I loved Alice. I definitely did not get that trait from my mom or my dad. Maybe I got it from my grandma Rene.

"Stay safe" my mom said. And my dad just gave me and Phanella a weird look. I was just thinking about seeing my Jake and seeing Lydia. He must have a problem of what Phanella was thinking. After we were out of mind-read shot, I thought.

_What did you think to upset my dad?_

Phanella had an extraordinary gift. She could read minds like my father, but she could also project her thoughts as speech through thinking too.

_I was just thinking about how hot Seth is, I'm so happy that he imprinted on me its like almost not funny. This leads me to my other question. I was wondering if I could move in and become a Cullen._

I wanted to scream HELL YES! But I said-

_Its up to my parents, now were here so remember be nice to Lydia she's very new to… supernatural._

We stopped think talking then to realize that Jake was kissing me passionately. I grinned from ear to ear and said.

"Ummmm hey sweetie?" I looked over to find Seth and Phanella still making out. And suddenly her voice popped into my head.

_Just make out with him, you know you want to._

I silently agreed and kissed him, and then the four of us walked to the fire.

"No hard feelings?" Seth said to me and Jake. We both shook our heads, which made him relax slightly.

We arrived at the fire and I ran over to Lydia and hugged her! Lydia had dark chocolate brown hair that was nice and smooth it was just past her shoulders like mine and Phanella's. Alice liked her because, I swear, they had the exact same amount of fashion sense. Not that I was to bad my self. She was so adorable. We squealed in unison.

"Its about time I found out what was wrong with you ha-ha." I laughed and then Phanella walked up to us. She squealed,

"HI!"

Then proceeded to hug Lydia. She luckily didn't mind and hugged right back. Suddenly she said.

"I must be going insane. I just heard you in my head, Phanella. We laughed and explained to her what Phanella's gift was. We all went to sit at the usual spots at the fire. I greeted Billy. And he winked. Once I was sitting I analyzed the situation, I noticed that all the couples were beautiful in they're own ways. But I realized that Jake and I had an advantage. We had the advantage of forever. And nothing would come in the way of that.

A/N:

Ik that Phanella and Seth have that too….sorry… it just fit better.


	8. Back to school, what to talk about?

Chapter 7: Back to school, I wonder what well talk about?

_A/N:_

_Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while ik ik you probably want to shoot me but I've been reading the books again. (For the 8__th__ time through the series.) I'm on bd and so yeah…..sorry…anyway… on with the story! I'm also going to call from this chapter on in, rated at the higher end of T. let me know if I should change to M at any point._

We spent the rest of the campfire making out. Guilty. But I also had fun watching Jake scarf down almost 30 hotdogs. I laughed to myself. But anyway, we were walking into the cottage and I heard rushing of air. We were home early, so I suspected my parents were having sex. I couched, and they were there. The only funny part (which made me start rolling on the ground laughing is that my moms shirt was torn open so you could see her bra, and my dads shirt was on backwards. I laughed and laughed as I thought of my parents having sex. My dad had a wide groin on his face, but looked confused. When I recovered, my dad asked,

"Is there any reason your reaction was…that way… while thinking about that?"

I was still chuckling silently but I nodded a response of "no".

"Do you think sex is a funny thing?" I just started laughing again, but Jacob stiffened up.

I nodded a no again. And Jacob must have been thinking about something that my dad must have approved of because, my dad said,

"Smart boy…"

I blew it off and looked at my mom. She hugged me and announced,

"Nessie I think you're ready to go back to high school your guy's junior year starts in 3 days. Nessie, you'll need to go shopping with Alice, and so will you Jake."

I looked at Jake, and we both smiled. We liked school it was one of the normal things that we get to do. And one of them that's together.

"Can we go shopping tomorrow?" I asked Jacob, I liked shopping way more than he did. I was into fashion and things like that. He wasn't.

"Sure. Why not?" he said, while he said this, his face turned into a grin. I fell asleep in Jakes arms that night, while thinking about what my dad said earlier. Sex wasn't a joke. I and Jake were now at the age that sex was a relevant thing. We had never talked about sex. Which meant we weren't going to have it? I don't know. I knew my dad was listening to my thoughts or having sex with mom. So I thought to myself,

_Were not doing anything, nor are we planning on changing our virgin, status._

Then I fell asleep.

Alice woke us up really early. We went shopping, and listened to Jake groan as he saw every outfit come out of the dressing room, and into the "buy" pile. He said the same thing to every outfit that came out of the dressing room.

"It looks beautiful because you're beautiful." But I got my revenge, now it was his turn. He tried on clothes and made his own "buy" pile over the next several hours. Then we spend about 3 hours in every shoe store that the mall had. God I loved Alice. And I'm going to have a fabulous junior year.

"Rise and shine hun."

I looked at the clock and it said quarter to five in the morning. I groaned and rolled over and mumbled something mean about him into my pillow. He laughed and said.

"Well I guess you want to miss your first day of junior year?"

I popped out of bed so fast the I had vertigo. I dragged him into the bathroom and got his outfit laid out. I sent him away and took a shower. I got out got dressed in a jean skirt and a loose hot pink tank top with chain like straps. I called him in. he had already taken a shower in the main house. I did my makeup and helped Jake with his cropped hair. I made it look like there was an elongated peek across the top of his head. He was wearing an electric blue tee-shirt that showed his abs perfectly, dark skinny jeans and black high tops. I sent him to eat breakfast while I tackled my hair. I have been debating my hair choices for almost a week now, and Alice said it was constantly changing. I actually straightened it in one of them. But in another I was wearing low pigtails. I decided to go with one of those two. I decided that pigtails looked fun, but straightened looked more adult and sexier. I knew Jake would think the same thing so I asked him what one I should pick by putting my hand on the back of his neck. He said

"Do one today and one tomorrow." Then I asked

"Well which one do you think goes better with this outfit?" he blushed…wait…Jake… blush? He was embarrassed? But why? Maybe he was thinking something he wishes he didn't. But I shook it off and said,

"I think that for the first day, and with this outfit. I should straighten it. It will be more adult, and sexier. Ill be back and well be on our way soon. I kissed him and went back to the bathroom to straighten my hair. I put on my strappy hot pink very high heels, and walked out the door to my awesome car. I like how me and Jake are stared at when we arrive anywhere. I was completely and utterly excited for this year even more than usual because, I now had two friends in school who understand. I have Phanella, and Lydia. I don't know what I would do without them. So I arrived at school to see all of the new kids and all of the freshmen stare at me and Jake. I intentionally did a model walk, down to the main entrance. About half way I was joined by Phanella and Lydia. We all compared classes, and I had at least one of them in every class my schedule is.

Social studies (Lydia, Phanella.)

Math (Jake, Lydia.)

PE (Phanella, Jake.)

Lunch (Jake, Phanella, Lydia.)

Music (Jake, Lydia.)

Science (Phanella, Lydia.)

ELA (Jake, Lydia, Phanella.)

I kissed Jake, a little too passionately for public, which made Phanella and Lydia make faces. We didn't go to the same school that my parents attended. We went to the la push reservation high school. So I scurried off to my social studies class. As soon as we were out of ear shot of Jake. They hammered me with questions and just started talking.

"Omg! Nessie, is Jake as good in bed as Embry is?" Lydia said.

"Yeah that was one sick kiss; you must have been worn out from last night. Right? Phanella said.

"What are you talking about guys? I haven't had sex with him yet! Have you guys." I said questionably.

"Well by his thoughts, I would say you've done it a bunch of times. But apparently you haven't. I mean I have with Seth already. And I know that Lydia has with Embry." Said Phanella. Then the class started and I heard the teacher go through the normal first day material. I was thinking, was it normal for us to not have had sex yet? I decided to talk to him about it. And go from there.

_A/N:_

_I know that it's kind of cliffy, but I promised a good chapter and I gave you a good chapter. R and R please I don't know how to make it better if you don't tell me what you don't like._


	9. Prep for the talkmostly a filler chap

Chapter 8:

_A/N: I think this would be a lemon or a lime warning? Not quite sure? I also need my loyal reviewers (cough- moonlight- Lydia-cough) to tell me if I should change the rating on this T or if I should change it to M. there will be a "doing it" chapter in the near future of this 200 chapter story, but I don't want to make it xxx either, I want to make it loving and what Jake and Nessie need for each other, LOVE! Lol and in this chapter I really think that Jake is just so Jake-ish. Lol I love who ever reviewed that Jake was just so Jakey. Lol. And to my bff Lydia, you asked for kissing between you and your boy, so you got it ;) and there's more where that came from throughout the next 200 chapters ;) wow long authors note. Sorry lol BYEEEEEE!_

I got through the first three classes, May I mind you; my mind was glued to the matter at hand.

…sex…

I tried and tried, but I couldn't rip my mind off of sex. I needed to know what Jake thought about what Phanella and Lydia said about it. Most of all, I needed to know what he thought before my dad heard my uncontrollable thoughts. Jake's head would be ripped off and history, if I didn't get my thoughts controlled.

FINALLY! Lunch I loved it, not because of the food, (that was absolutely disgusting and repulsive, ill take some blood thanks.), but because I wanted my Jake so desperately. I was sitting talking to Phanella, when I felt a hug from behind, and I could see nothing because, I had two 108.9 degree hands covering my eyes. Toasty. I quickly sent a plea to Phanella.

_I need to talk to Jake; can you grab Lydia and go over to Lucas, and Lexi Newton's table?_

_Sure Nessie. I would love to._ She replied.

***NOTE***

Lexi and Lucas are Jessica, and mikes children.

***END NOTE***

They walked away and I was so thankful that Jake couldn't read my mind.

"Guess who?" I heard him say in a robot typed voice. This made me smile. That was the one thing I would always be able to count on, Jake making me smile. So I said,

"Gee I don't know, I guess I need a kiss to find out." I turned around to make another smart comment, but lost it because I got a really deep kiss. I wondered if he felt "more" during these times. I couldn't be sure. He broke off and sat down next to me. Still holding both hands.

Then suddenly, Seth comes and sits. Why me? But as quickly as I thought it, Phanella saved the day. She ran up to him pushed him so he was laying down, making out with him, then she pulled him up, still making out, she broke off and then they went away. I quickly chuckled and looked over at Lydia and Embry. They were smiling in a suspicious way. Then they had a quick and passionate kiss, laughed, then looked away to eat lunch. Then I turned to Jake, which was practically dying of laughter.

"Did that seem out of the blue to you?" Jake said

"Yeah a little, but I'm happy she did, I needed to talk to you, about something important. Something, which I want you to take seriously." I said this, my tone increasing in seriousness. He got my point, because his face changed to serious as well.

"What is it? I'm all ears Nes." He asked, always sooo supportive.

"Well earlier today I was talking to Phanella and Lydia, and they were talking about things." I said suddenly nervous.

"What were you talking about, baby you can tell me anything."

"Fine, well they were talking about, well… sex… and they were gabbing, like I knew what they were talking about, and well, I didn't, Phanella said she assumed we had a bunch of times, because of some of your thoughts, and well I wanted to know if that was true." I realized that I was talking faster and faster, throughout the question. Then I took a second, to look at his face, he was completely astounded. I wished he would respond.

"Well I think we should talk about this somewhere, a little less, you know, public."

Ok, so he was willing to talk about the subject. But I have NEVER ditched school before. And if that was what he was implying then I wasn't sure whether I would be jumping for joy or denying it politely and forgetting the topic. I quickly got a little Phanella in my head.

_Go with him, ill tell the rest of your teachers that you got sick and Jake had to drive you home early, and science they think im one of your adoptive sisters "Phanella Denali", and that Jake is your adoptive brother, "Jacob Black". And that we are all technically all Cullen children, im sure they will get it and excuse it. Because that's just the way I sooo do things. Yeah yeah, im an over explainer, now go!_

She was an over explainer, lol got to love her. I sent her a thanks and followed Jake out of the café's doors. I quickly looked back to see Lydia and embry making out quite passionately, and Phanella snapping her fingers at them making them stop and telling them to "Get a room".

We walked and walked, until he got to the place outside of school where the boys usually phased. He went behind a bush and phased, came back out and I hopped on. Im so nervous right now.

Jake's POV:

I walked out of the café to go to where I and the guys usually phase. Ness followed me. I knew she would. I could always count on her. Anyway, I phased and she got on my back, Sam was running patrols. I needed his advice anyway.

J: _Hey man can I talk to you for a second?_

S: _Sure Jake? What'cha need?_

J: _Ness wants to talk to me about sex man._

S: _Whoa_

_J: Yeah I know._

_S: What did you tell her?_

_J: That we needed to talk about it someplace less public. So I took her._

_S: Well man, she was the one who wanted to talk about it, so let her tell you everything she needs to, and then give her your input I guess._

_J: Thanks man, ill try it._

_S: Bye Jake._

_J: See ya._

I morphed back so we could talk.

_A/N:_

_I am so sorry it is sooo cliffy. But I felt like I needed the Jake point of view in this chapter. I felt like I owe it to you guys for not updating in so long. Speaking of Jake. I TOALALLY THREW THAT IN THERE! _

_So now that im done with this chapter, I will upload it and go to bed. For it are 3 in the morning. And I need sleep as for my parents went to bed over 3 hours ago. If I get caught. Say good bye to updating for at least a month and bye bye lap_ _top._


	10. the talk

Chapter 9: The Talk

Let's talk. I said hoping that he would understand. I haven't even talked to my parents about this yet. I mean I know that there very…..

…active…

But I still am very confused. No, not in the technical sense. I know all of the anatomy, and crap. I just needed some help from the people close to me. So I just realized he has phased and is standing in front of me. Just looking at me like im the air he breathes.

I stood there. Oh my. I just realized that I could sit here forever and look at his beautiful self. He was truly beautiful. And I loved him. And I wanted to just sit here forever. And be with him. I walked over to him and just stared. And I don't know how much longer I stared, but I hugged him. So nicely and so tightly. I loved this mutated wolf man. Because he loved me and he was mine.

"Ummm Nes what's up with you. You wanted to talk to me about sex, right?" I nodded, and then he continued,

"So what was that stare hug thing?" I blushed violently and thought I was thinking the following in my head. But it came out of my mouth.

"I was just realizing that I want you forever because I love you, you love me, and your beauty, and gentle nature are what is important to me and I never want to leve your side ever again. Because I love you." I mumbled into his chest while I was hugging him. And then I realized I was crying. He wiped away a few of my tears for him off of my face. And said.

"I love you too. But if what you're trying to get at is that, you need to have sex with me in order to be with me forever, your dead wrong."

I smiled because he wasn't like all of those other horny guys around the world. He was sensitive and he cared. But I was laughing because he was dead wrong.

"No. I wasn't thinking that." I chuckled. "It wasn't my goal to say that thing out loud. But I did want to talk to you about that. That…umm thing… that just happened… that wasn't expected. Completely different from the whole sex thing." He nodded and listened for me to keep going.

"Well the sex thing… I was just wondering, if you think about me that way. I want to be one of the first to know. Phanella knows. And I think you've just been controlling your thoughts around my dad. But I don't care as long as you tell me the truth. And if I don't ask you. Tell me. Because im not always going to ask you every little thing. We need to have open relations to talk to each other. About everything. That's what imprints and imprinters are all about." I said then I walked over to him and kissed him.

"So what's your answer? Do you think about me that way?" he paused to think about his answer.

"Yes. Yes I think of you in a sexual way. But only beca-"I cut him off with a kiss.

"Thank you for telling me the truth." I said, cutting him off. He laughed a light laugh.

"Can I finish please? I was saying I think of you that way sometimes, because I just can't help it ever since you turned 7 you've been an adult to me. So I had adult thoughts. Im so sorry but I can't help it." He was sooo sweet. He cared about me more than he cared about his penis. Awww.

"Jake its ok to think that. I have been lately (for the past 4 hours.) too." We both laughed in harmony, the way we should, and always will. I loved him.

"Umm yeah Nes? Well you were staring at me for like a long time…. So we have to get back to last period. Well I have to get to last period. Ill be fine and so will you. Because you live in forks and all. Why don't you take your car before someone notices, and go back to my house. Meet you there after school. Common lets go."

We walked back to the school to part ways and wait to see each other later. Our little happy plan did not have as much of a happy ending. We emerged from the trees to see the principal standing outside looking at the tree line. She spotted us and furrowed as she headed our way. I looked at Jake and he had that oh crap face on. She reached us and said in a very stern voice.

", Mr. Black, shall I escort you to my office, im sure you'll find it cumphorting, your friend is there." Then I realized I supposedly got sick and went home. What I didn't remember is that the school had a policy, and that policy is,

-If you leave school grounds for emergencies or for illness reasons, you are allowed to do so, but you must first report it to the main office, and then once you are home, you must have a parent/guardian call the school within 24 hours confirming.-

And we didn't. Wonderful.

We arrived in 's office, I saw Phanella sitting in a chair with her head in her hands. I sat down next to her and Jake next to me, I held jakes hand then quickly put our hands on his face telling him that I quickly wanted to talk to Phanella. And that I would cough when I was done so he could do so. He quickly nodded. And I let my hand and his fall to the bench.

_Phanella?_

_Yeah Nes?_

_Are you mad at me?_

_No I mean I was the one who told you to go when you didn't want to. And I was the one to tell you that I would take care of it. Im sorry Nes._

_Me too. My parents won't mind though. They skipped a lot in there school days. And have let me skip before for hunting and stuff. Speaking of hunting. My mom and dad are all going hunting, and the next Cullen contact on that list is…Rose Alice, Emmet, and then Jasper. So that means that Alice and rose will come and pick us up. Or pretend to discipline us ha-ha._

_Ok your family is sooo cool Nes._

_My aunts will understand once I explain._

Then I stopped showed Jake the conversation to Jake, he laughed and then whispered,

"Im _sooo_ excited Blondie will be in the room when you tell your aunts you were discussing sex with your boyfriend the dog." He whispered sarcastically. Phanella was laughing. I muffled a laugh and Jake had that one of a kind goofy smile on.

From where I was sitting I could see the main entrance. I saw Alice and Rose walk in smiling. They told the frond desk lady, , and walked down the hall, past us and into the principal's office; the both smiled all the way in and winked at me and Phanella. After a couple of minutes, Phanella Jake and I were called into the office. I couldn't wait to see how rose and Alice would get me out of this deal. Well was a male. I had a felling they were going to flirt.

A/N:

I love this chapter. Originally it was going to be a short one, but I had to add the whole principal thing. I found out a way to get more people to read this. The following will explain.

If you are an avid reader of passing storm, please let it be known. Copy and paste my page link to anyone, fellow twilight lovers that have read all four books, you can use

Email

Facebook

Twitter

Myspace

Fanfiction it's self!

So post post post! Should have another chapter up later tonight latest tomorrow!


	11. lust and blood

Chapter 10: hunting for blondes, hunting for wolfs. Fur coat.

We entered the office to see rose winking at the principal. She grabbed both of our hands gave Jake a fowl look and passed bye him. Alice pushed him out of the doorway one handed.

"In the woods Nes?" rose said. "Having a snack I presume?" we all laughed then Phanella said

_Go along with it._

I was confused but did as I was told.

"Yeah I hate that disgusting café food. It's worse than all human food. I craved some blood. Anyway, im exhausted. Meet you home, k?"

They all agreed. I Jake and Phanella got in the car. I talked to them until my aunts left the parking lot, I waited another five minutes. I hate super sensitivity hearing. I put it in drive and left the lot to head to jakes house. We reached the driveway, and Phanella said bye, and ran at half vamp speed over to Seth's next door. When I reached inside the door I saw Billy.

"Hello Renesmee. How are you?" Billy said politely and I opened my mouth to respond. But Jake talked before I could.

"You got a call from the principal didn't you?" I now got what Jake got before me.

"He also told me that Nessie was with you. So I know you didn't phase, or help with the wolf pack. Anything you guys did that you want to share with me." I was confused but then I got it. Billy thought we went into the woods to have sex. I laughed which wasn't apparently the right thing to do.

"We did nothing dad, Nessie wanted to talk to me, if you want to invade the privacy or me and my girlfriend, and then just talk to Sam, because I did phase today." He said with a sarcastic tone in her voice.

"Fine, ill stop because Nessie is turning redder than the house." He laughed and wheeled himself into the kitchen.

"Lets go up stairs k?" I agreed and we went upstairs to his room. I laid on top of the green comforter in my usual place, near the wall. He laid down next to me, flipped so I was on my side looking at the wall, and he put his arms around me and gave my neck a sweet kiss. Then he stiffened and said,

"Where did your aunts think we were going?" then I realized they thought we were going home. I quickly took out my pink I phone and called the house phone. Emmet picked up

"Hello?"

"Hey Emmet its Nes."

"You're in such trouble young lady! Going into the woods to have sex! Wait till I tell your parents! Hahaha by the way? Where are you?" he said, this annoyed me so I decided to correct him.

"We went into the woods so I could have a snack; I haven't eaten in almost 4 days smart Alec."

"Ok, but seriously, where are you, rose is on the verge of breaking me to get to the phone, but I want to talk to you." I laughed and said.

"Tell her and Alice im at Jake's house." I heard the tension at the other end of the line die down.

"And who is there? You Jake and who?"

"Billy, Emmet, gosh. I've been over here many times before, sleeping over without Billy before."

"Ok ok rose wants to talk to your quick and I've got to go. See ya Nes."

"K put her on."

"Nessie? Its rose, I wanted to tall you that im sorry, your parents have been away and I haven't been making sure you've been eating. For Petes sake you, skipped school for a snack. So were all going hunting tonight be home y five, were leaving at 5:30, and your going to bed when we get home, yes, the dog can sleep in the bed with you, but dogs usually sleep in crates at night Nes. Well anyway got to go prepare, see ya."

"Ok ill be there soon bye." I hung up the phone and turned to Jake.

"We have to be home in two hours." I said pouting. I did NOT like hunting, it grossed me out, that's one of the things I hated about being a vampire.

"Great, its open season on blondes." I gave him a face then, I just caught up staring at him. Again. In his beauty. And I said the first thing that came into my head, like last time.

"You look like Drew from Degrassi the boiling point. Because your sooo hot and beautiful." He started laughing hysterically. I just started kissing him then I couldn't stop I loved him too much. I flipped him over (Happy he was shirtless.) and straddled right above his hips. And just started making out with him. I couldn't find the will to stop. I just wanted him to stop. And I did stop, after increasing in heat and passion. He responded a little astounded.

"did you not tell me something in the woods." I giggled, because, (as mentioned in the last chapter) I had been interested in him sexually for almost the past 8 hours now. He he. Then I clicked to him, as he thought about every little detail.

"OH!" he said a little to astounded for Jake. I started laughing so hard I hit my head on the wall really hard. Now that you mention it im starting to feel a little dizzy, I looked up at Jake, and he was starting to get fuzzy, and then I saw blackness.

HAHAHAHA I'm EVIL MWAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH. No she is not dead im just wrighting, all of this to fill space for all of the time shes all like not here lol here are some emotocons while you wait.

:P toung out

happy

sad

angry

~~^~^~~^ *\0/* ~~^~^~~ cheerleader drowning

\~/ shotz.

: D really happy

: X psycho

3 love or heart

I woke up in a fog to see Jake holding me in my hands crying, did he think I was dead? I laughed to my self in my head. Then I made my hand fly up to his face I showed him that I was fine, and to give it a rest, I just hit my head on the wall paneling. Then I got up and said.

"See im fine. Ha-ha I thought you would know im likely to pass out jeez." I laughed, but then I got a second wind, I started to sway. He said

"Have you seen your self? Nes, there was a nail sticking out and you hit your head on it. You look like you've been killed. Your sooo lucky that you have the same quick healing power as me, because if you didn't I don't think, by the look of you, that you would have made it." I quickly turned to the mirror. I felt fine now; I saw blood all over my face. I was dried; I must have been out for a while. I felt the cut. Fine now. But, just… wow… I do look like I've been murdered two times over. It was all over my face, like you couldn't see skin. I put my hand over my mouth to cover my gaping. But realized that he that had blood on it too. I looked over at Jake's hands, and he had blood on his hands too. I said lets go wash up. We have to go hunting. He gave me a look, but obliged nicely, once we got all of the blood off we went into my car. I gave him a kiss. He opened his mouth to say something about before the blood. I Put my index finger over his mouth and said.

"We will talk about it later." And drove off to my "main" home.

A/N:

Sorry, but I like suspense! I thought that would be a good way to say shes hurt easily, but heals fine. Good fighting technique? Ehh? Anyway. Posting at least 10 chapters before Monday morning at 12 midnight.

If you are an avid reader of passing storm, please let it be known. Copy and paste my page link to anyone, fellow twilight lovers that have read all four books, you can use

Email

Facebook

Twitter

Myspace

Fanfiction it's self!

So post post post! Should have another chapter up later tonight latest tomorrow!


	12. open season on blonds and wolfs, be ware

Chapter 11: open season on blonds and wolfs, be ware

_A/N:  
hey all sorry that I did not fulfill my promise. I was busy…with…..stuff…..Jake and Nessie planning….nope im not lying… (Blushes fiercely.) Anyway. Good chapter hope you become addicted to my story._

We were playing drake's song, forever. I was singing along a few songs passed and I knew all of them on my iPhone. The iPhone had a reddish brown wolf on the back howling at the sky with a great big moon in it. It was on the silicone case that covered my iPhone. After a couple of songs, including airplanes my B.O.B Haily Williams and Eminem. The song "Take it off" by Ke$ha came on. And I innocently kept on singing along.

_There's a place down town where the freaks will come around_

_It's a hole in the wall _

_It's a dirty free for all_

_So come on_

_Take it off_

_Get undressed_

_Take it off._

Then I realized that Jake wasn't singing, he was just staring at me. Gaping widely. Then I said what. Then he pointed to my I phone. Then I he just started laughing. I blushed fiercely.

"Oh come on don't be embarrassed. It's just that I have heard you sing that before, but never with the hanging topic of sex on the brain."

I opened my mouth to explain when he just kissed me. I pulled into the drive of my house, and started passionately making out with him; I then flipped over so my knees were straddling him while he was sitting.

Then I abruptly threw my self back into the driver's seat, when I heard a cough from the front of the car. It was Emmet; beside him were Rose, then Phanella, then Seth. Seth and Phanella were trying to hard to not fall on the ground laughing. Emmet chuckled slightly, and then rose hit him.

"Why did you bring that?" rose said in a disappointed tone. I gave her a look.

"I wouldn't be giving me looks missy, I will try but I don't think all of us "cough" dog "cough" are going to be able to keep our minds off of you. If you get caught. It will be open season on wolves."

I just looked down, and got out of the car. Then Jake said,

"Well I just think that it may be open season on blondies today." She pretended to not be annoyed or to notice, but I saw right through it.

"Just control your thoughts mutt, for Renesmee."

Then Emmet said,

"Come on rose, they're teenagers, they are together, they haven't done anything stupid yet, nor do I think they intend to." We blushed, and then I lied through my teeth and said,

"I am SOOOOOOO hungry for blood right now, can we please hunt" then we all ran off and then after a few deer and I think Emmet caught a black bear. Then a sudden rush of confidence rushed through me. I grabbed Jake and pulled him into the brush, I glanced over his shoulder to see Phanella wide eyed. All I thought was.

_I went back to the house with Jake, because im full, and since im a half vampire, I get tired after hunting. ;)_

We ran back to the house (cottage) because that was most likely to be where I would take a nap. Then I burst through the door with Jake close behind, (wanting to know what the hell is going on.) I sat down on my bed and he sat next to me. My bed frame is a dark Kelly green with a little glass lock-ness monster picture in a circle, in the head board, the frame had posts which went up to a dark hunter green canopy with a almost mesh like net coming down and covering all sides. We were inside,

I pushed him over so I was lying on top of him and started to make out with him. It was getting really steamy, and then I put my hands on his temples. And I though of the song from earlier enthusing the words. "Take it off." Then my door burst open and I heard.

"RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN! GET OFF OF HIM THIS INSTANT!"

I instantly sat up, as did Jake. Jakes eyes were so wide that I thought that they may pop right out.

"What were you just doing?" he said with acid in his tone.

Then, not as big as before but I got another whiff of that confidence thing, and said,

"Kissing my boyfriend, dad."

Then I looked at Jake, I couldn't figure out why he was still sooo afraid. Oh my, I just remembered that my dad can read minds.

…Shit…

"Well then ok, what were you _thinking_?"

I had no response; I just bowed my head in shame. Then dad said.

"Jake come with Emmet and me. Renesmee go with your mother and your aunts. Seth and Phanella went home after the actual hunting ended." We went to where we were told without another word.

_REVIEW! Mwhhahahahahahahaa Ik Ik im sooooooooooooo mean. Oh and btw….LPOV soon… that's all im saying…. Remember I want this story to be VIRAL by the hundredth chapter. And that's only the half way point. So do anything you can to get people that have read all four twilight books to go to there computer and read passing storm. And now my ingenious idea for something that you can do to get more people to read! _

_If they say "I don't like reading on the computer."_

_You say. "Then email, __ so she can email you her story and you can print it out." I now offer this because some people want to read my story or like the concept of my story but are not willing to read at their computer. So ttfn._

_Kat_


	13. LPOV

Chapter 12: LPOV

_A/N:_

_I bet all of you have been trying to figure out what LPOV meant and what it will mean. Well you guys all remember Renesmee's little human friend, Lydia? Well LPOV is Lydia's point of view in the story. Because we all know in twilight that Bella and Edward know that Jake spends so much time with Nessie because she is his imprint, right? Well what about the human teens that cant tell there parents that there running off to see there werewolf boyfriends, that are sooo much more than boyfriends, there imprints. So how does Lydia cope with her dad's not being able to understand of be enlightened, to how much they love each other and belong together? All I have to say now is._

_**This ones for you lyd. Luv ya 2 pieces. 3**_

Takes place during the hunt 

LPOV:

"Thanks for bringing me home Embry." I said then gave him a quick kiss. This was ironic because he didn't drive me home

Unlike a boyfriend

He didn't walk me home

Unlike a boyfriend.

He turned into a wolf and I rode him home. We were kissing and I lost track of time. And his shirt came off. My dad was on a business trip. So we had the house to ourselves. It was hard keeping this from my dad. Ever since I and Embry happened, we have gotten farther apart. Me and my dad, we used to be joined at the hip. But now im sneaking off and having sex and I have another guy in my life. I guess this is the sacrifice for being imprinted on.

"I think this would be more comphortable inside." I said with a wink, and a dorky smile.

He nodded eagerly then scooped my up in his arms kissing me the whole time, and began to walk inside.

Just then I heard wheels pull into the drive, and I knew my dad was home. He had gotten home early. Embry set me down on my feet, and I said,

"Hi dad."

"Hey pumpkin. What are you two up to?"

My dad tried his hardest to be supportive. But it's hard for him. He doesn't understand why I can't talk to him freely and openly like I used to. (Sigh)

"Nothing much I was just about to go inside." I said with a sigh.

"And I was about to go home." Embry said with a fading smile on his face. He gave me a small kiss and then went off into the woods.

My dad came over and hugged me, kissed me on the forehead, and said,

"Why does he always run off into the woods?"

Great, I had to lie… again.

"He's a runner, he likes to run."

"Then how did you get home?

"We walked dad." I said with a fake air of happiness. I sighed and then we walked inside and I walked into the kitchen, that hasn't been painted since we moved in when I was 3 and we moved here and my mom died.

"Steak or lasagna?" I said genuinely happy my dad was home so we could spend some time together, before I snuck out again tonight. (Sigh)

"Im in the lasagna mood. And I got some raspberries. So if you say…I don't know wanted to make a raspberry pie. That we could eat while watching Degrassi the boiling point…"

He said with a huge smile on his face.

I rolled my eyes and said,

"Sure dad" with a huge smile on my face.

"I think tonight is the episode where Adam thinks that she has to be Gracie, she thinks it will be easier for everyone but her." He said matter of factually.

Now I know that it's weird, that my dad watches teen shows with me, be one day he stayed at work late, I made dinner and waited for him, and I stumbled onto the movie. Then I bought all of the season disks and me and my dad just found a common bond over it. Then when the new ones came on we were excited. And when the Boiling point was announced. We were double excited.

"Cool, I like Adam, but to tell you the truth I thought she was a girl all along, well at least until last night when they said it. I also didn't know that Drew (HOTTTTT) is her brother."

We both laughed.

"So how many servings of my, not-so-famous lasagna do you want tonight?" I asked knowing he usually is up for more than one.

"Well put me down for two, and also add whatever you think Embry will eat."

In my head I said (a whole lasagna). So I got out another pan. Wait… why was I making food for Embry?

"Umm dad why are you saying that?"

He laughed and said,

"Well I was thinking that we would have a chance to reconnect if I became friendlier with him."

Wow that may be a good idea. Then maybe we could finally let my dad in on the secret. And I can stop….again….. But anyway.

"Yeah dad that will be great I will invite him. And if he can't make it, we know what were having tomorrow night for dinner ha-ha. Embry will most likely eat whole lasagna."

We both laughed knowing that that was pure truth.

***Not ending it here***

Embry arrived, he talked to my dad about cars, and the movie transformers. The new one recently came out on DVD and they both recently saw it.

Pulled the lasagna out of the oven put it on the table, and said,

"Bon-appetite."

We all started eating, when the question came up. The question that was why my dad invited my boyfriend over.

"I know you guys are hiding something. What is it?"

I looked at Embry and he looked at me.

"Are you two having sex? Because if you are I will be ok with it I just want to know."

"OH MY GOD!"

"So you are?" my dad assumed.

"No sir. We have not had sexual relations." Embry responded with.

I can't believe we were lying to him again. This is killing me.

"Now that that's all cleared up who wants to watch Degrassi?" I said with a totally fake air of happiness and a totally fake smile. We watched the episode, my dad and Embry connected. Over a teenager show? I laughed at least once a minute. But at least they were bonding.

Embry left, and I said goodbye. Even though I would see him, all of him, later tonight in my room.

Then I went upstairs to take a shower. But before I did I got out my hairclips, and a lighter. I heated up the metal hair clip until it was super hot; then I placed it on my wrists. I can't believe how many times I had to lie to one of the closest things to me. Every time I thought of a lie. Another burn was laid onto my wrist. I finished, cleaned everything up and put everything away. Then I took a shower.

I felt the cool water on my wrists, and it felt good. I got out of the shower to be kissed by an Embry.

"Hey you. Your dad fell asleep early, and I thought since you were already in the appropriate attire, we could have some fun."

Then he kissed my collar, my shoulder my upper arm, my elbow then he stopped and looked at my face. He looked pained.

Then I realized

He saw the burns.

"I can explain." I said rushing, even though I couldn't explain my self. He waited.

"Ok well I cant, but im so sorry and I know your going to leave me now because im a freak that doesn't deserve a wonderful boyfriend like you." I realized about half way through the sentence that I was crying. I expected him to walk away. But he just hugged me instead and said,

"Now why would I do that?"

_A/N:_

_Hey all this chapter is very close to me… yes I incorporated some things to do with my friend Lydia. But I wanted you to know the whole thing is NOT based on her._


	14. boys ang girls have different sexOpinion

Chapter 13: men and women have different opinions on sex.

_A/N:_

_Hay all I just wanted to let you know that there is a chapter that most of you missed before the LPOV. I want your reviews on it still please even thought there are now 2 chapters after it. It is crucial to this chapter so make sure to read. And another authors note at the end._

NPOV:

I was scared. Like really scared. I hadn't even talked about it with my parents yet. Only friends and school and health class. You know, condom on a banana? I walked over to my parents' room to see my mom both my aunts and grandmother Esme. I sat down and braced my self. I didn't notice that I was shaking until my mom put her hand on my shoulder to stop me.

"Relax sweetie. Were not here to penalize you. We just have a few questions, and we want to tell you a few things."

I started to relax slightly. I wasn't in trouble.

"Alright shoot."

I wasn't going to hide anything from them because I wasn't going to be in trouble no matter what I said.

"First," rose said "To put me at ease. Tell me you weren't skipping school to have sex."

I laughed,

"No Aunt rose we didn't."

"Then what were you doing?" replied Alice.

"We were talking about sex."

"Explain please" said my mom.

I obliged by saying,

"Earlier in the day when we arrived at school, I was talking to Phanella and Lydia. They assumed me and Jake had sex before. I said no way, but then thought about it all the way up until lunch. Then I couldn't take it anymore. I had to know what he was thinking that made Phanella's sensors beep, so to speak.

They all seemed to understand. I was relieved.

"Are you planning on having sex?" said my mom in a casual but worried tone.

"Well we were planning on talking about it more, but when we were hunting I got this rush like I wanted him. Like I needed him. And I got carried away. Im sorry."

"Don't be sorry, were just concerned."

"And honey, were all here whenever you need to talk to us, and we will always listen to you, no matter what it is that you have to say." My grandmother Esme said.

The rest nodded in agreement. I could always count on my family.

"Is there anything els I should know, or any other questions you wanted to ask me?" I asked this because I didn't want to have another one of these "little chats" before I actually made love with him.

My mother answered,

"Nothing for the moment, is there anything that you would like to ask us?"

"Yeah actually, I, Phanella, and Lydia were all kind of wondering something…."

My mom had that look on her face. A little confused, a little surprised. Then my other female family members shared the same expression.

"Go on" my mother said.

"Does vampire sperm sparkle?" I asked innocently enough.

Everyone burst out laughing.

JOPV:

Oh shit! Im in deep shit! Edwards going to nuder me!

"I have the right mind to!" Edward screamed "But my wife and my daughter would make sure I never heard the end of it! So im not going to."

…I am so scared…

Edward laughed. Then I looked around there were other people here. Emmet, Jasper, and .

"So what happens now?" I asked sounding like a 5 year old because I was just sooo scared.

"Well if Eddie here had his way we would scare you to death, saying things that would make you never touch Nessie again." Emmet said with a slight smirk. "But Nessie would kill him for that. So I think were just going to tell you to be careful, you know like don't force her to like take off her clothes or anything, haha."

Emmet said this to lighten the mood, but all it did was make me think about the bed with Nessie remembering "take it off" by Ke$ha in her car. And kissing me in such a fiery way…

Then Edward flew at me, and I remembered that he could hear my thoughts. Luckily got in the way; otherwise I would be puppy pieces right now.

"Sorry Edward, I didn't mean to." I said in a quick rush. And then he blew up at me.

"_**I DON'T CARE IF YOU MEANT TO OR NOT! WHAT YOU WERE JUST THINKING WAS AND IS NOT OK! AND IT WILL NEVER BE OK! UNTILL I ROT IN HELL!**_" Then he stormed out of the room out the door and I heard the Volvo speed away.

I couldn't move. But, I finally managed to and I meant to ask what now but I just kind of made a weird noise. They all laughed and finally Emmet spoke up.

"Don't worry Jake hell get over it." Then I got up and left.

I went over to where I knew the girls were heard Renesmee ask,

"Does vampire sperm sparkle?" and walked away I knew I had to go wolf and hang with Seth would know what to do.

_**A/N **_

_**I am so sorry I haven't updated have been caught up in a lot with school starting and everything. Well what do you think? I hope you liked it. See that pretty green button. It would make me and you happy if you clicked on it and wrote something… please it would be awesome**_

_**kat**_


	15. another bonfire

Chapter … and you thought I would wait a while

JPOV

I quickly ran to beside the highway, phased and was happy that it was only Seth.

_S: You tried to have sex with her! Dude I mean… wow I'm surprised Edward didn't kill you there on the spot!_

_J: He came real close man, im surprised im alive. Gotta love that doc. But I just gotta clear my head then ill go grab Nessie and well be at the bonfire tonight promise._

_S:K man I guess ill see you there._

_J: bye._

And I phased out. I went home to grab a drink before I grabbed Nessie I walked into the house and realized that no one was there. I looked everywhere. And then I finally gave up and grabbed the milk carton and promptly drank out of it, closed it, and put it back. Then as I went to grab a blanket I heard the door open, and I knew that my dad was home. I said bye as he laughed as I ran out the door. Why he was laughing I have no idea.

"Jake!" my dad called out. I turned around and yelled,

"What is it old timer! I've got a girlfriend to go hang out with!" in a joking tone

"Don't ya think you'll need these, especially if you going there. But I was thinking maybe more for Seth or quill. Seems like you'd have more fun with the guys."

I had no clue what he was saying at first but then I looked at his hand and saw that he was holding a condom in his hand! Holy shit how did that fall out of my pocket! I ran over to them and ran off. Still running, I turned around and yelled,

"It's not mine! It's Seth's! Him and Phanella I swear!" my dad just laughed and went into the house.

Then as if on cue Leah walked outside and gave me a look that said really that's the best you got?

"Look! It's the boy who can't stop sticking his penis where it doesn't belong!" I gave her a sarcastic that drowned out her giggle.

"See you at the bonfire!" I said as I ran to Nessie's house the condom burning in my pocket.

RPOV:

I was on the couch waiting for Jake, listening to my iPod which will inevitably be playing at the fire tonight making a playlist. My current song is we r who we r by Ke$ha. And then the doorbell rang and I grabbed it opened the door and looked past Jake and said.

"Now where's Jake?" And kissed him. He went in the corner and phased and we went to the bonfire. when I got off I noticed something sticking out of the pocket of his shorts… it was a condom.

I shook it off and went to join the party. I hung with Phanella and Lydia and made out with Jake, in between his 18-25 hot dogs that he eats. And everyone left and before we knew it we were the last ones there just us the blanket and the fire. And then out kissing became more heated, and before I knew what was happening out clothes were off and in the sand. It was wonderful more wonderful than I would have ever imagined (sorry I can't go into more detail but I know people who read this and not all of them can read my stories.)

JPOV:

After we were done I got my clothes on and jokingly threw Nessie's at her. As we were walking off I realized that something was missing. I loved it but there was just something…. Wrong? No. then my hand flew down to my pocket, where the condom still lay, unopened.

RPOV:

I watched as jakes hand flinched to his pocket as we were walking away from what was only embers of a fire at this point and then I realized. The condom was still in his pocket.

A/N :I hate cliffy endings of chapters too I know lol. But I just couldn't resist. Lol sorry that I wasn't that detailed but I have to keep this at a t rating and im pushing it already and I don't want this to turn into a drippy lemonade that would be horrid lol. But anyway do you see that pretty little button down there. It's green and it says "review this chapter" on it. Well personally, I think you should click it, because then I would be happy! And a happy Kat is a fast writing Kat. So anyway until next time

~Kat

P.S. ik I don't update as often as I should but that's because my baby (laptop) is taken from me except for every other weekend when im at my dads house until at least Xmas. So thank my dad for letting me have it at his house. Tell your friends about passing storm and comment about what you think the title means it will be revealed next chapter.


	16. mixed signals

Chapter: daddy's girl… umm ya about that…

RPOV:

I looked over at Jake and he looked at me. We both had horrified looks on our faces, but when we realized that we did, we immediately smiled a fake smile and turned our heads away. Then my face fell again and I stopped and pulled Jake around so he was face to face with me.

"We can't go to my house tonight."

"Sure sure." He said still worried.

"Can we go to your house?"

"Ya, but we have to be careful not to wake my dad he hasn't been sleeping well lately and I'm worried about him, he has also been saying how his diabetes has seemed to be acting up."

"Ok then, let's do this." I said with a slight smile as I remembered when he said that such a short time ago.

FLASHBACK

"Your dads gonna kill me" he said while we were skin on skin next to the fire. "do you want to do this?"

"I am as sure, as im sure that I love you."

"Ok then, let's do this." He responded with a smile.

END FLASHBACK

We both laugh hysterically, and then we enter the house, go upstairs to his room, and fall asleep in each others arms. With the thoughts of my dad, and the unopened condom in the way _back_ of my mind.

***later***

Jopv:

I woke up ages before Nessie, I always do. But 10 seconds after I got up I heard Nessie's phone go off in her pants across the room. (She was wearing one of my big tees that fit me but covered past her knees on her.) I flew across the room and hit the end button on her pink I phone. Then I realized that she had 11 missed calls and 43 missed texts. I looked through them and they were all from the Cullen's. Only a few weren't from Edward, the other 3 texts were from Blondie. They all had to something to do with.

"Where are you?"

"Why aren't you home yet?"

Ect…

Wow, it was so beautiful last night, finally becoming right, it felt so right. Then I turned around to look at my pants (I'm in my boxers) and reached over to them, picked up the condom out of the pocket, and muttered,

"Oh shit" that's when Nessie rolled out of bed and stretched out her delicate little arms, spread out her legs, interlaced her fingers and bent down, her hands still over her head. When she came up she was smiling.

"Good morning sweetie." She said while grinning.

"Mornin' babe." I said with a grin, then my smile faded to a half smirk and I said "Umm, here." And I threw her phone with the condom on the front of it. She caught it, saw the missed contact attempts and the condom and her smile faded to a grimace.

"I think there's something we need to do before I get you home."

RPOV:

We hopped into the car and went to the convince store in the small town that was about 5 minutes away from the part of the reservation that Jake lived in. we walked into the store and we headed for the isle that has pregnancy testes in them. I grabbed the one that I see advertized on TV all the time and headed to the register. The cashier walked out of the back storage room, stopped in his tracks and stared. Then Embry regained his mentality and cashed us out and we were on our way. I got home and I followed the instructions on the box. But I was surprised that there were two sticks in the box. So I did them both. 10 minutes later I walked out of the bathroom with 2 different results on 2 different sticks.

"So what do we do now?" Jake asked me.

"We go to grandfather without my dad finding out."

"How are we going to do that?"

"I don't know Jake… I really don't know."

A/N:

The plot thickens….. I know! The suspense is killing you. So much that you just have to leve a review to tell me how much you hate me and whether you think she Prego or not. Mwahahahahaha. Im evil!

Writing forever

~~kat


	17. grandfather?

Chapter 16: grandfather?

RPOV:

I got into my car and hit my head on the steering wheel which caused it to beep, which caused me to jump. Jacob put a hand on my back and said.  
"It's going to be alright Nessie." I wish I could listen to him.

I started the car and drove away from Jacobs's house. I threw my phone at Jacob and said call Carlisle's cell phone and ask if he's working at the hospital today completely nonclulauntly. If he asks why you called say that I wanted to borrow his copy of vampire laws because im doing a research report on vampires through the ages.

He nodded "I think I got all of that, but wait, you're not writing a research report. And it's not like you can use it for school."

"My dad told me that if I do a research report on something that has to do with my life specifically, then he would do a report of mine for school as long as I know the information." He nodded and called Carlisle. It turns out that he is working today and I can borrow the book and dad is pleased. Oh and that I have to be at home by five for the family picture. So they didn't expect anything. Im happy that they trust Jake so much…. I hope its still going to be in tacked after today.

We pulled into the lot of the hospital and I saw Grandpa Charlie's cruiser and I slammed my car door and body slammed the ground. Jake walked around the car and said,

"Hey hun, um watcha doing?" I laughed and got up and I whispered in his ear,

"Grandpa Charlie is here and I don't know why I would be here!" then I heard that fateful gruffer tone at my side.

"Hey Renesmee, why are you here?" I drew an absolute blank as I slowly turned to see Charlie. Think think think Renesmee! I jumped to the car and grabbed my textbook.

"I needed some help with my social studies homework and I called Carlisle and he said he was on his break. So I decided to come here for some help." Phew!

"Well Nessie you went to the right grandpa. I don't know much about that mumbo jumbo. Well I gotta run, see you later Nessie, are you still coming over for dinner tomorrow?" I nodded and said good bye and I held jakes hand. We walked into the hospital and I was greeted by the receptionist,

"Hello Renesmee how nice to see you! Would you like me to get your grandfather?" I loved Flo she was too nice and did not feel awkward around my family like the other people usually did.

"Sure Flo! That would be wonderful!" I said, she nodded, and I went to sit down. Not more than 30 seconds after I sat down with Jake Carlisle walked out and said,

"Hello Renesmee, Jake come into my office." We walked into his office and sat down. I went to start talking but closed my mouth quickly and nudged Jake to encourage him to talk.

"Well Carlisle last night me and Nessie did something. And we forgot something during it." Jake began, "do you know what im saying doc?" Carlisle pondered it for a second then a wash of knowingness came over him. And he looked at me and asked,

"I have two questions for you Nessie have you taken a drug store pregnancy test and have you noticed any changes in your normal behavior? Such as have you been eating more or less, gained any weight, or have you had any mood swings." What did he think we did it weeks ago or something comes on grandfather im not that stupid?

"Yes I have taken a DSPT and it came out positive and I have not notices any changes it happened last night." As I looked down at my hot pink shrug top paired up with a jean skirt and high high heel strappy juicy shoes. Juicy couture is my favorite store ever. I didn't look like a pregnant woman. I look like I should be walking out of my mansion is Hollywood with my daddies money.

"Why don't I get you in for a blood sample just to make sure if you only contracted a fetus yesterday." He began, "I think this will be different similar to your mothers pregnancy." I looked over to Jake he was in shock so I am going to have a baby. And Jake was going to be a father. This is happening. Im in high school. Omg. My life hasn't even started yet. Wait!

"Wait! Carlisle im done aging! Is it going to be ok?" I asked worriedly.

Carlisle responded "It should be ok because of the hum-"

"YOUR KEEPING IT!" I looked over at Jake in shock. "Im sorry Renesmee but if this is going to be like your mothers pregnancy then I don't want you taking that risk for anyone I mean you almost killed your mother and there's no venom that can save you."

"Not exactly Jacob I only mean that it will be a quicker pregnancy; Bella was already in a pained state. This will be very close to a human pregnancy except for the fact that it will not be nine moths more like 9 weeks you shouldn't see weight changes or much at all really until a week from now." I nodded and looked toward Jake who relaxed slightly. Then we went into an examination room and Carlisle drew some blood from my arm.

"Just to make sure." He said and walked away leaving me and Jake in the room.

"What do we do now?" I whisper into the dead room. I didn't even know how much longer of a window I had to have children.

"Do you want to keep it?" Jake asked me. I put my hand on his cheek and then he said, "Alright, well I can't guarantee what will happen now…" I knew that and I sat there in Jake's arms and sighed. Then Carlisle came back into the room and said.

"Well Renesmee you are definitely pregnant." I said good bye to Carlisle and that I would meet him at home and that I would tell the rest of the family once he got home. We walked out to the car got in and went back to the house everyone was getting ready for the family photo shoot. Alice dragged me and Jake away and changed up I was wearing a pink and gold sophisticated top black leggings that were torn and you could see gold through them, and I was wearing pink incredibly high and strappy heels. Jake came out and he was wearing black skinny jeans paired with a rich blue tee shirt that had turntables on them, it was cut a little on top and he wore lime green high tops. We looked great! We did a group shot first then we went into couples we were the last to go my two favorite poses were the ones where Jake held me in a marriage cradle and the other was one where we were kissing and laughing at the same time and my foot popped it was so cute. Then we did single shots and it was all fun and games then as I hears a smashing sound and I turned around to see Jake pressed up against a tree and my dad holding him there.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER!" he screamed at Jake.

"Quick! Mommy save daddy!" I heard in my head.

What the Hell was that?

AN im sorry but I had to do it lol so cliffy lol ik ik but its worth it and I don't plan to stop writing until new years lol I love you all and I thank you for reading my story I should update again tonight but I thought I already had 2 pages done and I should end the chapter. REVIEW! Or I wont write more

Kat


	18. a bunch of random crap

Chapter: so much to say.

I didn't know what that voice was but I ran over to my dad and Jacob.

"EMMET!" I yelled and within no time Emmet and Carlisle was holding my dad back away from Jake which I ran out in front of to protect him.

"Dad you ripping his head off is not going to change the facts!" I yelled and he relaxed slightly. "And my baby growing up without a father is horrid also." I said quietly.

My dad got even more furious. But walked over to me in a calm fashion.

"You're pregnant? I caught him thinking about you to 'hanging out' last night."

"Yes Edward she is pregnant if you would like to follow me inside I can give you the details." My dad and Carlisle walked inside. At that moment a voice popped into my head and I heard Phanella run out of the main house.

_What the hell just happened Nes?_

_Well Phanella. It's a lot ill start with last night after the fire me and Jake had sex. And we forgot to use a condom. And now im pregnant. And I think my dad wants to kill Jake but wont because my baby needs a dad._

For once I heard nothing from Phanella I looked over to her to see her with her mouth hanging open. She ran over to me so I decided I would meet her half way. She opened her mouth to speak but I was pulled by Alice rose and Emmet to the cottage. Im assuming they wanted to talk.

JPOV (from a little before Edward attacked him)

I sat there and watched as Nessie was talking pictures she was so beautiful. I can't believe she was mine. And I would never have to loose her. It was amazing to feel her around me. Skin on skin, as she moaned my name and I put kisses down her neck.

Then I felt a force and I heard a crack. And I was up against a tree with Edward at my neck about to kill me. Damn leech did he have to go through and pick everyone's mind. Then I looked over to Renesmee standing there so beautiful and so perfect. She has a worried expression on her face and her hands fly down to her stomach I must remember to ask her what that was all about later. Then she ran over to us and called for Emmet and . Then Renesmee opened her mouth and said,

"Dad you ripping his head off is not going to change the facts! And my baby growing up without a father is horrid also." Oh my god she did not just say that I thought we would wait for a time when he didn't already want to kill me. Then Edward told her how I was just thinking about doing her and that he had no clue I was pregnant. Great one babe. Then Carlisle saved me and said

"Yes Edward she is pregnant if you would like to follow me inside I can give you the details." Then Carlisle and Edward dragged me inside. As we were walking inside I heard Phanella running down the stairs and out the door she looked at me with a horror struck. I was put in Carlisle's office and then Emmet went out the door and grabbed Renesmee. And brought her back here. He also brought Blondie and the little pixie with him. We all sat down and Edward was the first one to speak.

"Renesmee, I understand you want to keep it. And Carlisle I understand that she will be ok and this should not harm her as it did Bella. But I just wanted to let Renesmee and Jacob know that, since I really have no choice anymore, that I support you and will help you out however I can . But Jake I'm going to keep my eye on you. Oh and was that your guys first time or am I going to have to kill Jake 2 times over."

"Yes dad it was our first time." Renesmee said and I nodded in agreement.

"Sorry Nessie I just cant believe you're pregnant." As I looked into the doorway I saw Lydia standing in the doorway with embry then after they heard Edward say that they backed away and I heard embry and Seth in the front yard talking.

LPOV:

Embry and I arrived and we walked over to see Phanella and Seth sitting there not talking I thought to Phanella.

_Hey where are the guys?_

_Upstairs…_ is all I got so I walked upstairs and heard talking from Carlisle's study and I stood in the doorway with embry.

"I'm sorry Renesmee I just cant believe you're pregnant. I heard Edward say. And with that me and embry backed away and joined a shocked Seth and Phanella sitting on the steps to the house.

"wow." Is all I said and they all nodded in agreement. Then Seth and embry got up and walked back into the house.

JPOV:

I took Nessie and walked out of the room with the promise of bringing her back in a little bit so Carlisle could test her levels, and all that shit. I got to the bottom of the stairs and saw embry and Seth sitting there waiting for me.

"Hey Nes, ill be right back I just got to check on something."

And I kissed her quick and I was out the door and we all phased and then the mind talk kicked in. and lucky for us Sam, Leigh, quill, Colin, Brady, matt, trey, Neil, Mickey, Jeff, Brian and Zach were all phased too. How dandy for me the whole pack was here. It wasn't more than 2 seconds before everyone got the rundown from what happened after the fire last night up to 5 minutes ago. I got a rush of questions in my head and I screamed

"HEY! Quite down! Listen I know you probably all have your opinions and what not about Nessie me and out baby right now. But right now I don't give to shits. Because one it's not dangerous it not even hurting her it's going to be a natural pregnancy and if Bella had that awful of a pregnancy and got Renesmee we will be fine. The thing im most worried about is what happened the Volturi. I have not brought this up to any of them yet but I will. Edward first. I didn't want to scare Renesmee. And with that boys (and girl.) I bid you good day." Before I phased out I heard a lot of talking not screaming or angriness also heard quill and he sounded sad. It was something about Claire. So I decided that I would go over to his house and check it out before I did anything els.

After I got to quills house I saw him fun up and phase out. I walked there because I didn't want to be bombarded with questions. I walked over to quill.

"Are you ok quill? I heard you thinking about Claire, is something wrong. Claire was now 10 as of yesterday. She was so happy when quill gave her, her Quileute wolf charm bracelets. It also had a silver horse that looked just like her horse.

"Im fine," quill said. "But Claire's not." I looked over to him.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Jake… she has leukemia. Cancer…" I sat there with quill for a while and then he got up and we said out good byes and he jogged over to Claire's house. And I went over to the main Cullen house and Edward said that Renesmee was in the cottage sleeping. But that he wanted to talk to me first and that I was not in trouble.

"Jacob im afraid that I was listening to what you and your pack were saying. And well there is the threat of the Volturi. And we plan to do the same thing that we did last time. We will ask Alice for notifications I already have the whole family on read alert and I have called the other covens and they will be here in 2 weeks. I suggest that you inform Renesmee calmly we don't know what the baby can do yet." I started to walk away and Edward stopped me. "Oh and Jacob, im not going to kill you. For now." I chuckled and ran to see Renesmee. I waked into the house to see her with a huge pile of bacon on a plate. Like that must be 6 packages.

"6 packages of bacon little miss cravings?" I say with a smile. She turned around and looked at me like just by entering the room I made her day incredibly special I sat down next to her.

"It was 7. But I couldn't wait for you any longer." Sounds like I found what her craving would be. We watched whose line is it anyway. On TV. And when the bacon was gone we made out. And then after we made out… well lets just say I remembered the condom.

A/N so it's bittersweet at the moment lol this is a longer chapter I know right? If you review I will right faster. It also gives me ideas and encouragement and lol I love you Lydia hahahahaha. Shout out to her and embry ahahhahahahahahahahaha and to many more make out sessions.


	19. IMPORTANT!

Chapter: redo!

Hey all…. If you follow this story you will have realized that I haven't updated in months…. Truth is I did this story really badly…. I will now be starting a rewrite of this story and it will have a different corse of events the charecters will be the same though I just think that It is not my best work ever…. And if you read starved I will possibally be posting a rewrite for that too… but for now this is nessieobsessed singing off of passing storm I LOVE Jake AND Nessie


	20. READ PLEASE!

HEY! this is a general message to everyone who reviewed passing storm and others. by this friday the revised version will have the first chapter posted by friday.

thank you for reading

NessieObsessed


End file.
